WW III
by Cienviane
Summary: What if when our world in peace state, war revive once more. Possibility new Country.
1. Chapter 1

AN: etooo… konnichiwa minna sorry for the lame old story… I try to remake it soon or late… and this the second hetalia fanfiction based on himaruya's web manga so I dunno how to say it again anyway… but if you've some idea and wanna share I'll gladly receive it… ^o^ so thanks everyone! And oh yeah I'm gonna use the human name except I dunno the name so you guys can tell me…

Title : WW III

Character : All character

Summary : What if when our lives in peace become the place of big war? Possibility a new country.

"It still burn all the houses and many country in our world… many damage were taken and many child and woman died uselessly.. an… see… *the TV got no signal*"

"What we gonna do? We'll die uselessly like them? Won't we?

It was started a year ago when our world still in peace…

-Phone ringing-

"Hai? Who's speaking?" a soft lady voice answer the phone

"Umm… this is Alfred F. Jones US president can I speak to Artie?" A bratty voice replies it.

"Sure please wait for a moment"

…After a few hours….

"Hell-"

"Artie that's long for you!!! Can't you answer my phone faster?"

"Ah… sorry I'm just finishing my work with Kiku what's up?" The bratty silent for a while after hear Kiku's name out from the Englishman.

"…Artie…"

"Yes?"

"How can you let me your own son alone and have fun with Kiku!!!! I'm jealous you know!!!" While he's sobbing sounds were hear by Arthur, Arthur's face become completely red because of the words.

"Um… Alfred, I do love you but maybe er…. Don't be to so honest do you? And I've planned for tomorrow I'll go to your place soon" He tried to comfort Alfred.

"Really? Is that true? Then I will wait for you!!!" Then he closed the phone. Even now Alfred was the president of America he still need Arthur's in his side.

….The next morning…

"Artie sure is late…" Alfred waiting for his beloved father.

"Sorry Alfred!!! I'm here!" His voice was heard by Alfred, Alfred instantly run and hug him.

"What took you so long Artie?" Seems Alfred looked so glad to see his father.

"H…h-hey! Let me go! It's so embarrassing in the public!!!" Arthur face completely red.

After that they go to visit many places, eat together play together. And before they go to Alfred's house, they decided to play some bowling.

"??? Who's here? Alfred and Arthur playing bowling?" A cocky voice entered Arthur's ears

"What the hell who talking this!!! It's my freedom!!!! "Arthur really mad!

Well who's again here? It's Vash.

"Yo! Vash what are you doing'????" Alfred comes near to Vash and Arthur.

"Umm… I'm taking my sister shopping here."

"Nii-chan! Ah konnichiwa Alfred-san, Arthur-san" Greeting from Vash cute little sister.

"Konnichiwa Liech-chan." Alfred's reply it.

"Ah Liech-cha n nee? Please take care of your beloved cocky brother…" Arthur said it while he seeing Vast face.

"What? You gonna start another war again? You foul mouth Pirate Englishman…" Vash reply it and this make Arthur really mad. He can't take it anymore and ready to punch Vash on his face but when he gonna hit him, "Hey, Artie we're gonna playing Bowling right? You gonna promise that you'll stay with me until tomorrow?" Alfred voice seems to calm Arthur a little.

"Ah, sorry Alfred let us continue it" He then left Vash and his sister.

"Vash sorry for Artie behavior and goodbye…" Alfred said some word to calm him a little bit.

"Nii-chan? Please cold your head. We're here for shopping too right?" Liech calmed his brother better and smiled to him.

"You're right…"

Not long after Alfred and Arthur finishing play bowling, Arthur phone ringing while they went home.

"Hello? What's happen?" Arthur hangs it up

"Ar-arthur san right? It's happening now! Something attacking us!" A very tremble man voices said that 'something' attacking his country. What's happening now? In this peace state there still someone gonna revive war?

"Arthur san, I know I don't want to bother you but you need to go home now!" then the phone was cut. Arthur really confused. Who the hell gonna places war once again?

"Umm Alfred…" before he finished his words

"I know… its important right? Then go…" Alfred seems know the condition and let Arthur go.

"S-sorry to break the promise and oh… here!" Arthur throws something before he left. Now he really left Alfred. "What is this?" Alfred open the things, and surprise. "H-hahaha… As usual huh?" inside the box there are Arthur's home made cooking. It's been a while Alfred not taste Arthur's cook. "Delicious"

… Back to England…

"Arthur san glad to see you back!"

"What's happening? What's going on?" Arthur panicked and asked the servants.

"It's bomb Mr. Kirkland. The first bomb has exploded one hour ago… and next bomb will explode 4 hours after. And more important it's from Switzerland." One of the servants explains it but bomb from SWITZERLAND? Just now Arthur picks a fight with Vash. How Vash went to his country so fast? And even sending us bomb???!!!!

"Let give me time…" From this shocking news he tried to call Alfred.

"Yes~ Alfred here…" He hangs up the phone

"Alfred! Ano, Are vash and his sister there? I mean they're still in your country?" Arthur so panicked. Alfred wanna ask why, but he seems so panicked so he simply answer, "Eh? Ah yes, they still here and playing with me now… what's happen Artie?" Alfred try to asking question that curious him much.

"Umm… how should I put it? A bomb from Switzerland attacking my country. Could you ask Vash if he really send us the bomb? Then call me again later okay?" Arthur closed the phone.

"Artie… Hey Vash!"

"Yes?"

"Artie said that his country was attacked by your home made bomb. Is that your order?"

"Eh? Na-ah never heard about it… Even I hate Arthur to my bone but I never cheat like that."

Ah, who the one send many bombs to Arthur country then? Who want revive the war that sleep in every people's heart?

After the discussion Between Alfred and Vash, Alfred called Arthur again.

"Artie! Hey Vash said he don't know anything about the bombs sending what you will do now?" Alfred hurried tell Arthur about the answer.

"Eh? Is that so? So, who the one send it?" Arthur answers it but in the inside he still don't want believe it, but…

"Arthur! It's me Vash I really don't know about the bombs sending to your country but I'll go ask my country about this." Vash answers Arthur again, explain it to him.

"O-okay", Arthur believes it. Even they always fighting each other but they still friend.

But the real problem not ends at that only…

Another phone comes into Arthur's phone

"Hello?"

"Arthur!!!!!!! It's me Ludwig!"

"He? Ludwig? What going on?" Seems Ludwig really angry but Arthur completely don't know what happen.

"Arthur how can you send your troops here! They capture one by one. Make them working like a slave! Though I've escape from that." With the explain from Ludwig, Arthur completely blank.

"Is that so? But I never send my troops to go there!" Arthur try to explain to Ludwig and seems Ludwig believe to it.

Arthur just can't receive this kind of news. He tries to search the reality and go visit the queen.

"I 'm Arthur Kirkland, want to meet her majesty."

"Wait a moment is there something important you want to discuss about?" The guardian not let Arthur enter so easily.

"This is important! Very important! If you not let me enter the World War will come!" Arthur can't give up his madness. He wants to protect the world he loves so much.

"O-okay please enters."

Arthur enters the room and found her majesty.

"Your majesty can you tell me are you by possibility sending my troops to Germany?" He bow and ask the question.

"Actually yes, Germany will attack us soon and will revive the war once again." The queen answers it so simple.

"But then your goal just gonna make the world war then?" Arthur doesn't know the answer. Arthur doesn't know what he will do.

Will war started again? Will war burn all the country? What is the secret behind the attack between the countries?

AN: Waiiii!!! Sugoku omoishiroi!!! nononono… it's just coincident anyway. LOL and you know this story some from my doujinshi !! It's bad though. So what do you think? Boring? Good? Or interesting? Well just review then!!! And anyway if you have country pair that you want me to show it please contact me with e-mail kay? So enjoy it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Aiyah… the first chapter was so complicated… I kinda hard with the word chosen and my English was kind of bad too… so it becoming like that. *sigh* and of course it still open the pairs that you want to appear please just contact me on my e-mail! I'll always wait nee?

**Title ** : WW III

**Character** : All character

**Summary** : What if when our lives in peace become the place of big war? Possibility a new country.

Chapter 2

It was a day ago after the first attack was thrown. Arthur still in his country while waiting in his room, because he don't get any order from the queen and he been shut by the queen, "Will this be okay?"

One morning after that looks like Spain A.K.A Antonio still full of happiness, but we don't know when the happiness will be erasing. As usual Antonio went to his usual work as cashier in a small market near his house.

"Good morning Antonio. It's unusual for you to come this early morning." Said the other worker.

"Ah! Good morning too. Am I not allowed to working early?" Teased Antonio.

Antonio was a very cheerful people and loved by everyone. After his work he goes to a supermarket to buy some food for him, but it's unusual for him because he usually buys or given something from the owner of the small market we worked at. He thinks he'll make something special because Lovino will come to his house.

"When lovino come I'll pick my best tomatoes to him!" thought Antonio.

At last Antonio arrived at his home and by the time the phone ringing.

"Hello? Antonio's speaking."

"Hey dummy I'll come to your house tomorrow. You remember that right?" Its Lovino sound, Antonio seems so happy.

"Yes, yes I remember and oh I already prepare everything we need." Antonio replies it.

"Good then I don't want anything bad happen so prepare it carefully you dammit!" Then he put off the phone.

Antonio really cares Lovino from being his brother. Although Lovino really bad with his mouth, he just can't express his feeling. He then takes a look at his and Lovino picture. He smiled… but,

*Crash*

"Ah…!" Antonio shocks the picture he just take a look fall down and crash. This must be by any chance a bad feeling.

The next day as Antonio expected it really is bad feeling. Lovino suddenly can't come to his place because of his country war.

-Flashback-

"Sorry Antonio it seems I can't go to your place today… there...just…err… War in my country well it's not completely war anyway please save the tomato for me okay? See ya!"

"As I expected. But who just want to start another war again by the way?" Antonio thought. It never done before, after all the country already befriends now! What they want again?

But not only Antonio's bad feeling but also Ludwig whose country was attacked and successfully run to Italy.

"Ve? Your country was attacked by Arthur's troops?" Asked Feliciano while he cooking some pasta for their dinner.

"Ah? Yeah Although I want to believe Arthur but he never does this before!" Answer Ludwig.

"Why is the Potato-Macho eating here with US!!!!!?" Lovino was here too because he can't come to Antonio's place.

"Hey you Potato freak! I'll not let you take my brother and I'll never acknowledge that you're here!!! I'm going to make you crying in front of me! Hahahahaha!!!!" *runs away to his room*

"What happen with your brother?"

"Ve? I don't really know, maybe he fell disappoint for can't go to Antonio-nii-chan place-"

Door's creak, "Who said I'm disappoint of that bastard huh?" Lovino looks scared enough to make Feliciano lost his appetite.

"Ve? Nii-chan's very scared… sobs… sobs…"

It's just both of them. They talked about the war. What will the world do in the next step? They just keep silent; try to not talking about that again. "Aa… Let's us eat the pasta first, I'll bring one to nii-chan's room" Feliciano Talking don't know what to do, and then he go to his brother's room and give him the pasta. He goes down again looking Ludwig in very sad yet angry expression because of the England troops that attacked his country.

Feliciano sits beside him try to comfort him and try to speak with him. And Ludwig response it, "its okay Feliciano I'm okay there still you beside me anyway. Thanks" Ludwig try to not make Feliciano sad. Feliciano really glad of what Ludwig said, he then put his head in Ludwig lap. Ludwig just saw him then smiled. It's just not the first time they look like that, but always.

In the next morning something bad really happened.

"Nii-chan what's happen?" Feliciano asked his brother while he's still yawning.

"Feli it seems the war becoming bigger, we must move out now." Lovino said that, his face twitch into madness. Feliciano really worried about his brother, and also Ludwig. Feliciano and his brother and also Ludwig run to another country and they choose Antonio's country since there no war yet.

-Flashback-

"Antonio! It's me Lovino! Hear me carefully now! My country is in big war now; I decided to move to your place. Please pick me up kay?"

After 5 hours they walk Antonio decided to pick them more early, and bring them to his house. Antonio happy, but also sad because of the war in Lovino's country.

"Hey it's okay? Are you alright? Are you hungry?" Antonio asked Lovino.

"I'm okay dammit, anyway In your house there still Tomatoes right? I'm gonna use it to make pasta for my brother." Lovino still use the usual language but he seems mad and sad for can't protect his brother.

Then they all arrived at Antonio's house. Lovino started making pasta and his brother help him. They left Ludwig and Antonio. Both of them looking their precious cooking together.

"Hey Ludwig."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we must protect them? My prediction this war must be become bigger and bigger."

"Ahh, I think so. That's why at least I don't want see tears come from Feliciano. I'll keep him happy and no worried about the war, Won't you?"

"*Laugh* this big guy seems more emotional than me!!!!"

"W-What!!!! It's just y-you see, I'm err…" *blushed*

While they're chatting the pasta is ready to serve, "Ludwig! Antonio-nii-chan! The pasta is done!!! Let's eat together!"

They ate together laughing while having time, chatting together. What's happier than this?

Don't you think they will break the heart of the family?

Don't they will die uselessly?

War will not stop, War will always haunting you from behind

"Don't let your precious die."

AN: BAWWWWW. This story is shorter than the first chapter. I'm gonna make more good job in this story!!!! Yeah! Next time maybe I'll make Russia and his family or Asian maybe. Hahahaha!!! I love Antonio's here he's so kind and look like big brother to me… maybe I should make him more dummy? Lol…

~Please review~


End file.
